theorderscharacterdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Lugh Argall
Lugh Argall is 24 years old and is beautiful (see picture). Okay, maybe he doesn't look exactly like that, but he is ''24, and is around 5'7" with white hair and red eyes. He was born in a country called Engel and has lived there for most of his life. Engel is known for having many conflicts with its surrounding countries, mainly because of the leader's strong thirst for expansion and power. The country of Engel is no stranger to war and its people have always been called out to fight for it. History Lugh's childhood was rather normal for the most part, until he discovered that he had powers that the other kids didn't. He wasn't able to gain much control over them until he got older, but because of his inability to control them before, many people became aware of it. Some were turned away by his powers, thinking he was some kind of monster, while others didn't mind or even thought it was cool. One of these people was a girl named Olivia, who was incredibly fascinated by Lugh's power. She became close friends with him when he was eight and had been with him ever since. After he and Olivia became friends, Lugh didn't care too much about what others thought, until he went into his teenage years, when he finally thought that they could be useful. When Lugh turned fifteen, another war was beginning with the neighboring country of Anwar. However, many citizens of Engel were growing tired of the many wars that Engel has started and were beginning to protest against it. The Engel government has learned of Lugh's powers, and had decided to force him to join the army in order to "control" the protestors. Lugh didn't fight back, as he had heard that what the protestors were bad and that they must be stopped. He had been told that they were creating violence in the capital by breaking into buildings and attacking other people. Olivia had tried to stop Lugh from leaving, but Lugh felt that he had no choice in the matter. Lugh was, almost immediately, sent to the capital after he was recruited. The Engel army was then sent in on the protestors, who fought back relentlessly. Lugh had used his powers to fight the protestors for the most part, and in doing so, had taken many lives. At first, he questioned whether it was right, but he was told that it was for the better of the country. The fight had gone on for years, and when the other citizens of Engel had discovered that innocent people were being killed, the rebel group in Engel began to grow. Engel not only had a war with Anwar on its hands, but a civil war as well. Engel's resources were put into keeping the civil war under control and Anwar was given an advantage. Twenty-two at the time, Lugh was sent to a fight that was happening in the northern part of the country, in a very rural area. In this battle, he had met up with Olivia again, although it was not on very good terms. She was fighting on the rebel side, and although Lugh had been ordered to kill them, he couldn't bring himself to hurt Olivia. Olivia felt the same way, since instead of fighting Lugh, she tried to reason with him. She began to tell him that, in the beginning, there was no violence on the protestors' end. It was the government who had started it. Lugh was reluctant to believe Olivia, but she eventually convinced him that it was true. Lugh finally realized that what he was doing was not for any kind of good, but was only causing more trouble. He realized that he had been killing many innocent people for no actual good cause. When he came to these realizations, Lugh decided to leave the country of Engel and go into hiding. Olivia chose to stay in Engel, however. Lugh eventually found himself in the small country of Finel, which was known for having many conflicts of its own, but not nearly on the scale of Engel. Here, he went under an alias of Gunnar and wore a brown wig whenever he wandered around outside. He was able to make a living and get a job there, but decided that he'd use his powers to aid the law enforcement and save lives instead of taking them. However, after staying in Finel for a year, he began to learn that soldiers from Engel are on the search for him to bring him back. Because of this, he tries to stay low as best he can. Powers If you read through the history, I bet you're wondering, "but what ''are Lugh's powers?!" Well, maybe not, but here it is anyway. Lugh's power centers around energy conversion. His power gives him the ability to use three kinds of energy: Light Energy, Heat Energy, and Wind Energy. He can't create energy out of thin air, but with his power, is able to convert his own energy into one of those three types. Because of this, excessive use of this power could exhaust him and could potentially be fatal, so he uses it sparingly. To aid with control of the energy, three circles would appear in front of each other in a line, which would point in the direction that he plans to aim the energy at. This prevents the attack from straying away from his target and possibly hitting something else. But he also has a different way of aiming, where the circles line up side by side horizontally in front of him. However, because the attack isn't focused in one direction, it is much harder for him to control, and he runs a much higher risk of missing his target. He only uses the second type of aiming when he is completely surrounded by enemies. The three different kinds of attacks would be: Light Energy = Electricity (the hardest to control) Heat Energy = Fire (second hardest to control) Wind Energy = Of course, wind (usually used to aid him in mobility, such as speed or jumping) He can only use one kind of energy at a time. However, he is able to use a different kind of energy immediately after one (such as using heat energy right after light). But as mentioned before, this could be dangerous for him since he uses his own energy for conversion. Because of the nature of his power, Lugh also carries two pistols with him. Since he wouldn't be able to use his power for long, he usually uses the pistols to fight instead.